


Hummingbird

by mandaree1



Series: Musical Chairs [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Not literal marriage- they get engaged, Political Engagement, marrying for politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Moon throws a party for the kingdom. Star pops the question.





	Hummingbird

_People don't sing about days that didn't happen and_  
_People don't cry for tears that weren't shed_  
_Time doesn't stop when you close your eyes, and our_  
_Big ol' clock will keep on ticking till it dies_

_Can you hear the hum of the hummingbird?_

* * *

Moon had her hands carefully clasped across her front as she examined herself and her daughter in the mirror. Star held none of her enthusiasm, fake or not, her arms and shoulders dangling listlessly, a frown digging into the hearts on her cheeks.

"You look lovely, dear," she said awkwardly.

"Hm," Star said in reply, eyes distant. The blue of her dress was much darker than she normally preferred, looking almost black in a certain light. The teen had refused for anyone else to do her hair, styling it into a bun. It was a small detail overall, but it was also stark in contrast to Moon's high updo, which was tradition for Mewman royalty. It unsettled her mother greatly, though she didn't say as much, lest she start another argument. "Mom, do we really need to throw a party? I mean, Eclipsa's trial didn't really  _do_  anything."

Moon went to smooth out a wrinkle. "That's not quite true. She  _was_  given the guilty verdict."

She looked away. "A verdict isn't a punishment."

The queen touched her daughter's shoulder. "I know you're not in the mood to party. I'm not either. But it's important for Mewni to celebrate its victories, big or small." Her smile became a bit strained. "Just... please don't make a big fuss out of it, okay? Or say anything... implicating? Until we come to a decision."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Your use of ma'am scares me more than silence," she admits, but doesn't push it. "Are you ready to go out there?"

Star sighed, forcing herself to look even slightly jovial. "As I'll ever be."

"You could fake being sick," Moon said, to her own surprise. Normally she wouldn't even consider such a thing. "Say the trial wiped you out."

"No, no," she shook her head. "I need to talk to Tom. Not about  _that_ ," she added, seeing the look on her face. "About something else."

* * *

"Aunt Etheria," Moon cut the woman off as she opened her mouth. "While I appreciate your  _concern_  for my marriage, as always, I'd rather we not dredge up this discussion in front of all of Mewni."

The woman scowled, displeased at being spoken over. "I wasn't going to say anything about Lord Mildrew, actually, though he  _is_  still single."

The queen decided to take what she could get. "Thank you."

Etheria eyed her great-niece as she greeted Lump and Grunt Johansen, hugging both with vigor. The bear-like creature that lived around Grunt's shoulders slithered out to join in on the action, while Lump's hooves slid on the floor, leaving it a very odd sight indeed. "She certainly takes after River's side of the family, doesn't she?"

"I like to think she takes after both of us," Moon replied primly, mouth twisting downwards. She didn't like how that seemed to come across more as a token of disgust than a compliment.

"I suppose," she said dubiously. "I just worry that she's not Butterfly material, sometimes."

 _And what_ is _Butterfly material, exactly?_  Moon thought, but didn't say, biting her lip. Before all of this she might have had an answer. Now? When black and white was washed to dingy gray and the thirst for justice of her own daughter seemed stronger than her own? It was too complicated. It didn't help that she'd recently realized them to be golden calves- false gods, put in place like dolls, which she had willingly played into for her whole life.

"She's my daughter," she decided firmly. "That makes her a Butterfly."

Etheria turned to retrieve a goblet of something most likely alcoholic from a platter, using the time to roll her eyes without fear of incurring the woman's wrath. "If you say so, dearie."

* * *

Star had never had a big love of gardens before meeting Eclipsa, but she was starting to see the draw as days went on. There was something  _magical_  about them. Something secret. Like she could hide in the bushes and never be found. But it wasn't like the Forest of Certain Death or various other hunting spots her father had taken her over the years- it was secret, but it was  _safe_. She felt alone, covered in the blackness of night and the brightness of the glittering stars.

Somehow, that feeling didn't fade when she heard grass crunching behind her. If anything, it felt like the garden's veil had shifted, encompassing the intruder into its hidden world of quiet magic. Star wasn't good with hiding or silence, but it was oddly fitting here.

"Uh, hey," Tom said as he joined her, rubbing at the back of his head. He was a little breathless from jogging. "I was looking for you."

Star reached out to grab his hand. "Sorry for skipping out. The room just got too stuffy, y'know?"

"No, no, I totally get it. You, um... you okay?"

There's something endearing about how awkward he is. True, he was terrible at being comforting, but no one could say he wasn't giving a basic effort. "No."

"Oh. Anything I can do to help?"

"Yes." Star's eyes had that gleam of trouble in them, but also something else. Something not-so-devious. "You might wanna sit down for this."

Tom swallowed. "Is this a breakup?"

"If I was breaking up with you, I wouldn't ask you to sit with me," she pointed out. "Duh."

"Right. Duh."

Star took in a breath to steady her nerves as she led him to where she knew a stone bench would be waiting. The cool grass tickled her ankles as they walked. It didn't take long for the music and noise of the party to fade into a dull roar as they sequestered themselves amongst the trees- the garden was a relatively small portion of the castle, mostly just for aesthetic purposes, but there was yet to be a Butterfly that didn't go all out, even in the smallest of things, so it was well-tended to and always in bloom somewhere.

Tom idly snicks a flower, purple and rounded, and tucks it behind her ear. "For the prettiest girl on Mewni."

Star giggles, blushing. "But not in the Underworld, huh?"

"Of course you are," he responded, surprising her. "The Underworld is all about fire. You've got that covered."

She swished her hand around her face like she was trying to chase off a fly. "Whoo boy, no pressure."

"No pressure at all."

"If it helps any, I think you're pretty cute too."

"Thanks. It does."

The bench is hard and unforgiving under the fabric of her dress, which folds willingly under her knees as she sits, patting the spot next to her. Tom sits. His face is as earnest as it is worried, but he seems to recognize this is something she needs to say by herself.

"Things have been hard lately," she started finally. Tom's fingers squeezed, urging her to go on. "I know they're only going to get harder. And, no matter how much I don't want to be, I know I'm going to be queen someday. No-" Star shook her head, scowling- "I  _need_  to be queen. Monsters need a powerhouse in their corner right now. They always have."

"Okay?" Tom said, but it came out more as a question.

"I need to know I've got people by my side right now." Her hands shook a little at the whispered confession. Star squeezed her eyes shut. "I need to know that I won't lose that."

"Star." Tom reached out to press their foreheads together. "You're gonna be queen. I mean, there's no dangerous secrets out there that could stop you from succeeding your mom, right? Star?" She didn't respond. He hissed some air out between his teeth. "Uh-oh."

"Yeah," stated Star flatly. "Uh-oh."

"Well, I'm going to be here for you no matter what," he decided with a nod.

Her eyes flickered to meet two of his. She couldn't quite make all three work. "Even if I needed you to do something crazy?"

"Star," he prompted. "What are you asking me to do?"

Star scooched back a bit to give them some space. For a long moment she studied the beads that draped across her lap, but eventually she got the courage to look up and meet the topic head-on, as she knew she needed to. "Tom, will you marry me?"

* * *

"That girl has the recklessness of a Johansen, alright," Lump neighed, gesturing for the waiter to set a few more fancy snack cakes on the small table they'd set up for him. "But the grace of one of you Butterflys."

"Grace?" Heartrude snorted. "Forsooth, dear friend, but I believe you to be mistaken. Not a bone of grace exists in that girl's veins."

"That doesn't make sense," Etheria commented, already on her third goblet. "I'm pretty sure that's not how you use forsooth, either."

Moon eyed them all, unsure if she should be insulted or not. "Why has this become the topic of the night?"

Felicity reached over to pat her hand. "We're allowed to be curious about the future queen, Your Majesty."

Someone tapped Moon on the shoulder before she could reply, and she caught a flash of red out of the corner of her eye as Marco dipped slightly. "Sorry, Your Highness, but the Commission is asking for you."

She stood. Moon had no intention of talking to them. Not so soon, anyway. But it was a good way to skip out on this quickly devolving talk. "Thank you, squire."

"I remember you!" Heartrude yelped, eyeing him. "You're my young niece's squire now? But you are swayed by the slightest bit of sympathy!"

"Hey, dude. I, uh, I remember you too." Marco sent him some finger guns. Moon wondered if that was some form of Earth salute, or if he simply had no respect for the Butterfly man. It could really go either way. "And that's not really any of your business. I mean, I guess it  _is_ , but it's not  _my_  business to answer your business. Ask Star."

"Can't," Lump growled. "She disappeared. The Lucitor boy went after her."

Moon cleared her throat. "Squire."

Marco jumped. "Right! Right. Sorry, Your Majesty."

Together, they melted into the crowd; or, well, as close to it as the queen of Mewni could get. Moon knew that the Commission would be hovering near the royal punch bowl- Rhombulus loved the stuff, and they were all loathe to leave him alone in a place full of easily broken objects- and elected instead to head for the fancy tables, hoping to order some lovely steamed corn. "I apologize for them, Marco. They're... a lot."

"Huh?" He blinked at her as if broken from a trance. "Oh. S'no big deal, Queen Moon. They're not the first." Marco risked a look around. "Did Star really cut out already?"

Moon raised an eyebrow. "Does that surprise you?"

"Kinda, yeah. She usually stays for the snacks."

"You have a point," she admitted. "Still. I doubt that she's off doing anything _too_  troubling- for her, I mean. I haven't even heard any explosions."

"I know." Marco's eyes darted to the nearest window. "That's when I worry most."

* * *

"Tom?" Star snapped her fingers in the prince's face. "You with me, buddy?"

He shook himself out with loud and comedic noises. "Did you really just ask what I think you just asked?"

"If by that you mean I asked for your hand in marriage, then yes."

"Okay, so, ignoring the _numerous_  things I have swimming around in my head-space right now, I have to point something out."

Star pulled her hand back. It joined the one on her lap, balled into a fist. "What?"

"We're fifteen. We literally can't get muh-muh- _married_."

She snorted. "I didn't mean  _right this second_ , Tom. I meant once we were old enough."

"That means- wait. Gimme a second." Tom cupped his chin, all three eyes darting around the garden. Mewman cicadas seemed to almost scream in the silence. "Are you asking to marry me... as a political thing?"

"Yup." Star nodded. "Pretty much."

"I just... look, don't take this the wrong way, but..." he held up his hands. "Why me?"

The princess squinted at him. "Whattaya mean?"

"I'm your boyfriend, yeah, but why not choose someone closer to Mewni? Like someone from the Pony Head family?"

"Oooh,  _that_ ," Star said. "Well, for one, I'm not into anyone from Cloud Kingdom at the moment. And, for two, Pony Head would  _literally murder me_  if I married someone in her family for the politics."

"Touché," Tom replied, though only begrudgingly. "I get  _why_. I do. I'm a monster, you're a Mewman, you're fighting for monster-Mewman solidarity, but..." he sucked in a breath. "Star, Underworld promises are hardcore."

"I know."

"Which means that we would literally be unable to get a divorce."

"Tom,  _I know_."

"I can't ask you to stay in a marriage with someone you don't love for all eternity for the brownie points, okay?"

She gently grabbed his wrists, face softening. "Can I be blunt?"

"This is kind of a bad discussion for subtlety."

"You're right," she said. "I don't know if I love you. It's like you said: we're fifteen. But..." She gnawed on her bottom lip. "That doesn't mean we can't be happy."

Tom opened his mouth, then shut it, frowning at the stone underneath them. It was too dark to make out the cracks in its surface, but neither of them doubted their existence. "Okay."

Star's head snapped up, eyes wide. "Really?"

"Really." He nodded. Tom's voice grew stronger as he went on, as if convincing himself. "It'll do both our kingdoms good. I know I'm not always the best at these types of things, but I do want my people to be happy." His eyes met her's. All three of them. He didn't have the same troubles she did with eye contact. "But are you  _sure_?"

"Let's get some rings," Star said. "And let's get us a witness."

* * *

"Your Majesty?" Moon's shoulders stiffened, making Rhombulus flinch. "Um. I know you're mad at us right now, but it's kind of tradition to dance with at least one of us, and we wanted to see if you planned on-"

"I know," she said, scanning the creature. He looked pitifully sheepish. "Did they send you, or did you send yourself?"

"A little of both, ma'am." He swallowed. "The others thought I was the least threatening, and I... well, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm grand. A queen is always grand."

"Yes, ma'am."

Moon sighed and reluctantly held her hand out. "Very well. Let us dance."

Rhombulus perked up a little. "Yes, ma'am!"

It's a very stiff dance, but Moon has always preferred a more stiff reputation among the subjects of her kingdom. The looser parts of herself- those were for River and Star. Once upon a time, they would've been for the Commission. Not anymore. "I'm still very angry with you all."

They went into a slow spin. "I know, Your Highness. I don't blame ya'. I would be too." His eye sought her beseechingly. "You _sure_  you're okay?"

"It's... been an  _adjustment_ ," she admitted. "But nothing I can't handle."

"And the princess? Is she okay? She seemed pretty torn up at the trial."

"She's been quieter. A little more moody. But nothing particularly drastic."

* * *

"This is extremely drastic," Tom said as he appeared outside the tower in a puff of flame. In his hands, wrapped in a white cloth, were two rings, each darker than a tar pit. "These are Underworld promise rings. They don't really come off."

"Okay."

"That doesn't... freak you out?"

"Tom, everything about this is freaking me out," she said seriously. "Having a ring glued to me is the least freaky of all of this."

"I can't argue that."

She patted his chest with the back of her hand. "Now,  _be polite_. There's been a lot of rumors, I know, but Eclipsa seems to be a pretty chill lady. And if anybody in the entire castle is going to give us a blessing, it's her."

Tom attempted a smile. It came out more as a nervous twitch. "Hey, I can be charming when I gotta be."

Star rapped her knuckles on the door to the tower. A noise of welcome echoed from within, though it was too muted to tell exactly what it was being said, and they entered. There was no one guarding Eclipsa's room- Star wondered if that was a sign of good fortune or bad.

Eclipsa didn't bother to tidy herself for visitors, wearing her typical robe and slippers. The ancient queen was perched on the windowsill, staring out into the night with a contemplative look, fingers tapping her knee. She stopped her staring long enough to glance at who it was, then went right back to it. "Hello, sweetie."

"Hey," she said sheepishly, hands behind her back. "Where's the guards?"

"Out partying, I suspect." She shrugged. "They know I have no interest in leaving, so they felt okay with leaving me alone for a couple of hours."

"That wasn't very smart of them," Tom commented, then seemed to realize what he's said. "Wait. That was mean. Sorry."

"No, no, you're absolutely correct." Eclipsa moved over to them with raised eyebrows. "And who might you be?"

The demon dipped into a polite bow. "Tom Lucitor, madam. Prince of the Underworld. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Eclipsa echoed, though she looked mildly baffled. "Quite high stock we've got with us tonight. What's this about, Star?"

She hesitated. "Promise not to flip out?"

"That is  _far_  less reassuring than an actual answer, dear."

"If I may?" Tom prompted, catching her attention. He carefully unfolded the cloth again.

Eclipsa's eyes widened. "Oh, dear. I see."

"We... kinda need a witness?" Star held her hands up, struggling to seem even the slightest bit confident. She missed the quiet peace of the gardens, where making a point didn't feel like she was destroying a room. "Before you start, we've already been over the whole 'are you sure' thing."

"I'd figured," she answered mildly. "You're not someone to make decisions like this without being sure. I don't know you very well, Prince Lucitor, but I hope you're the same."

"You're taking this pretty well." The demon prince looked more than a little baffled by the unflappable nature of the ancient Butterfly before him. "Better than I did, actually."

Eclipsa waved the notion away with a hand. "Yes, well, I know how it is. I certainly didn't marry King Shastacan out of love and kisses." Her gray eyes darted away, drawn to a time long past them. "The sad truth is, the royal line needed an heir, and by then most of Mewni had begun to find me off-putting. Shasty was the only one willing to consider it." She met Star's gaze with even resolve. "I need your word that this won't be like that."

"It's not love," Star replied. "Well, maybe? I really like Tom, and he likes me, but what do we know about forever, y'know? But I  _do_  know that this will help us both."

Tom shrugged, an awkwardly constipated look crossing his features. "The Underworld can always use closer ties with a power-country like Mewni." He gently grabbed Star's hand. "And, well, I wouldn't be _against_  forever."

"Awww." Star's eyes lit up. "Me neither, ya' big softy."

Eclipsa smiled softly. "Then I accept. Though, I have to warn you, having the  _Queen of Darkness_  be your official witness to a private affair such as your engagement will come across as-"

" _Exactly_  the kind of tone I want to give off," Star finished with a determined nod. "Weird vibes and all."

* * *

"Squire Marco," Moon greeted as she joined him at the royal punch bowl, parched from avoiding it all night. "Have you seen Star anywhere?"

He forcefully swallowed a mouthful too large to go down all at once, looking like he already regretted it. "No, Queen Moon."

"Hmm." She dipped the ladle in with a frown more severe than normal. "I'm starting to get worried."

"I wouldn't be," he said. Marco thought it was better than "Don't be", which would seem a bit like an order, and he  _really_  didn't want to get on the bad side of an extremely stressed woman of royalty. "Star can handle herself."

Moon let out a tiny snort of laughter, reaching up to rub the bridge of her nose. "I must admit, I find it a bit concerning that a boy from a different dimension seems to know and trust my daughter more than I do."

"Yeah, well... when you go on enough adventures with someone, you tend to learn about them. For better or worse." Marco took a smaller sip of his glass. "Believe it or not, she never told me much about your family, Butterfly or Johansen."

"I believe it," she said firmly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just that it wouldn't shock me if she's heard  _that_  before." He pointed at the gathered group of family members, gossiping away. "So I really can't blame her for wanting to get away for a bit."

Moon watched the liquid swirl in her goblet. "I suppose you have me there, Marco."

* * *

They walked back in silence, arm in arm. The cicadas had been replaced with crickets, chirping dutifully as they made their way back to the castle. The fanfare had dulled considerably in their absence, the torches and candles running low as the night drew on.

"Hey, Star?"

"Yeah, Tom?"

"I just wanted to say..." He could see her out of the corner of his eye, but was too scared to look her in the face. "No matter what happens, I'm going to do my best to keep you happy. I don't want us to be like Shastacan and Eclipsa."

Her eyes were a bit wet as she pressed her face to his arm. "Thanks. Me too."

"Star!" Moon called as they entered the main hall from a side door, rushing over to meet them. "I've been looking all over for you. Is that... one of my spare gloves?"

Star held up her left hand, carefully concealed behind blue fabric. "Yeah. Sorry, Mom. I got a cut."

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"Nah, it's not that bad."

Her mother led her away with an arm on both shoulders. Tom didn't follow, flashing her an awkward wave, his black ring bright against his gray skin. Star tightened her gloved hand into a fist, feeling for all the world like there was a brand on her now.

Moon leaned in slightly to murmur. "What happened?"

"I'm not getting into it right now." She sounded exhausted. "You're going to yell at me."

"Niece!" Heartrude called before she could answer, lifting his goblet in lieu of a toast. "We were betting on when you would return. I do believe Grunt has won."

"A bit late, isn't it?" Etheria asked, eyeing her dress critically. "And not even a dance before you went. That's not a promising sign, my dear."

Moon tensed. "How dare you-"

"A dance?" Star prompted, cutting her off. "Sure. Fine. I'll dance. But then I'm going to bed."

They Butterflys and Johansens both watched as she trailed over to her squire, tapping him on the shoulder. She held her hand out, and he gladly accepted it, leading her to the dance floor. Moon felt a surge of pride at the solidness of her shoulders, the confidence in her step.

"Yes," she said aloud, nodding to herself. "I think she'll do just fine as queen."

Marco took notice of the glove when it touched his shoulder, glancing down at it. "You okay?"

She pulled him a little closer, hiding herself from the stares directed towards her. "Great, Marco. I'm... I'm great."

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is how I write Star vs. ship 'fics. As political power moves. Honestly, with most of the cast being some form of royalty, I'm surprised by how few 'fics I've seen utilize the concept.
> 
> (The ending is a little bland, but it's the best I got, so I'll just have to deal.)
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
